DESCRIPTION: The National Children's Eye Care Program has produced a mandate to screen the vision of all children by the age of four within the next ten years. This could dramatically effect the treatment of amblyopia and other child development problems, e.g., reading and learning. Vision anomalies are readily corrected at the infant and early adolescent ages. Thus, instruments are needed to provide the screening data such as: refraction/accommodation and strabismus. AMT Technologies (AMT) has developed an enabling technology, the Ocular Biometer (OB), that provides the wavefront sensing capability as well as refraction/accommodation, strabismus, acuity integrated into one instrument. The OB will be inexpensive, easy to operate by non-medical personnel, have structural integrity and be as compact and portable. It typically requires a minute of "face time" to take measurements and provide results requiring no cycloplegic drugs or medical professional This SBIR proposal Phase I effort is to perform laboratory tests with prototypes of the Ocular Biometer to verify the models and analysis. The result of Phase I will be a comprehensive definition of the Phase II clinical trials. In Phase II extended clinical trials will be perfonned in cooperation with the Jules Stein Eye Institute on the University of Califomia campus in Los Angeles. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE